5/7 AP
|unlock = 26 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = 581,000 |mag = 15 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 0.1 |damage = 120 |accuracy = 64 |stability = 44 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.52 |reload_max = 2.32 |ammo_b_min = 0.3 |ammo_b_max = 0.4 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = lemming }} armor piercing ammunition it comes with an impressive stopping power, and it'll make sure everything it hits, stays down.}} The is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added on Day 6 of The Search for Kento event. Overview The is a very compact powerhouse of a sidearm, dealing great damage with every shot and has to ability to circumvent body armor, making it an ideal weapon to use at close range against Maximum Force Responders and Shields for stealthy players, or those not specced towards/equipping shotguns or sniper rifles. The nigh-perfect Concealment value further sweetens the deal, making the 5/7 a legible weapon in Dodge builds. The downsides to this great package are the 5/7's mere two magazines worth of ammo, an almost non-existent ammo pickup rate and a slightly lengthy empty reload. Summary Pros *High base accuracy *Great stopping power *Very compact *Can pierce Maximum Force Responder body armor and Shields Cons *Very low total ammo *Long reload time *High rate of fire makes it possible for players to waste ammunition if they are not careful *Low ammo pickup (cannot get ammo at all without Perk Deck boost) Tips *Conserve the 5/7's limited ammo pool for Maximum Force Responders and Shields. *Avoid shooting the 5/7 as quickly as possible, as it will run out of ammunition very quickly. *Taking Fully Loaded basic will give the player 8 more bullets, taking the aced version will increase the ammunition pickup, allowing the player to utilise this weapon more often. *Acing Desperado will mitigate the 5/7's slightly lengthy reload time. *As with slug-loaded shotguns and sniper rifles, the 5/7 AP can shoot through light cover in addition to shields and armors, allowing players to pick off certain targets behind walls without having to expose themselves trying to flank. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= Trivia *The 5/7 AP was based on the , modded with an EFK Fire Dragon threaded barrel. *The 5/7 AP lives up to its name by being the first non-sniper, non-slug shotgun weapon to be able to pierce body armor. **Rather strangely, the Kobus 90 cannot pierce armour and deals vastly inferior damage compared to the 5/7 despite being chambered in the same caliber and has a longer barrel to boot. Even more unusual, however, is the 5/7's ability to pierce armor while other, higher caliber firearms in the game cannot, despite the large difference in velocity and stopping power. ***Owing to its shared armor-piercing property with slugs and sniper rifles, the 5/7 can unrealistically pierce heavy plate armor and riot shields, despite the real steel can only penetrate up to level 2 kevlar weaving and stops dead in its tracks when fired at ceramic inlays. *The magazine capacity of the 5/7 AP is incorrect as it only holds 15 rounds in-game, while the real FN Five-seveN loads 20 by default. It can, however, reach the correct capacity with Gun Nut basic. Gallery 20170409010431_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the 5/7 AP. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items